Niceties of Hostages
by Sonicfries
Summary: She opened her eyes, determined to be taken to a cell of a damp basement. But when she looked around, it was a simple hotel room... and a preventer jacket on the edge of the bed caught her eye.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything)

And also when describing Relena's wardrobe I think it's essential to paint a pretty sophisticated picture while being somewhat sensual, so all of her outfits I took off of ) I'm not advertising I just think some of the clothing on there would be ideal for her character. And the story itself is going to be at least 3 chapters.

Niceties of Hostages

AC 206

The Helicopter made it's trademark "chchch" sound as it landed atop the Winner Corporation Building. It's ear deafening noise was rendered oblivious to the occupants in the 84 story building, it's sound proof windows living up to it's expensive cost.

A blonde man in his middle twenties came out from his place in the doorway to the building, eager to meet and greet the helicopter's occupant. His happy face seemed comical with his eyes squinted from the wind created by the large machinery, his slacks billowing and dress shirt in disarray. The helicopter fans began to dissipate in agility as it settled into dormancy. The side door opened and a women also in her mid twenties stepped onto the building's rooftop. Her attire was less than casual, a black ruffle trim trench coat that ended just below the waist--revealing the bottom of a blue paisley dress that covered just above the knees. Her honeyed hair was in a loose bun, swept away from her clean attractive face. She greeted the blonde man with a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Dorlian." He said as he shook her delicate hand.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Winner." She replied, her composure hadn't changed since he'd last seen her during the incident in AC 196. But she seemed to gain a good humor aura about her.

"The other delegates are waiting, they arrived an hour before you." He walked with her to access door from the building to the roof, opening the door for her like a proper gentleman.

"I'm very sorry for being so late, I had a minor disagreement with my head of security." Relena explained, clutching the documents in her hand out of second nature. Quatre simply shook his head, "It isn't a problem," they walked down the flights of stairs that led to the level below. "You are a key figure in getting this bill appointed."

The ESUN had celebrated an anniversary of it's formation all those ten years ago, last month. The Delegates representing the ESUN have been in a heated argument concerning the colonies development expenses, colony representatives urged the earth governments to pay a portion of the development due to war casualties years before. The earth representatives argue this by it being the colony who made the first strike. This was a dilemma that both Relena and Quatre were less then pleased to take part of.

"I do hope they will vouch for this Amnesty for both Earth and the colonies." Relena inquired.

"It is the only reasonable solution I have seen for this problem," Quatre replied. "I'm sure they won't reject it."

They arrived to the briefing room that resided on the top floor of the company building. The circular room held five other men, all older then the two, in their late 50s. The looked at the newcomers with masked irritation, all had been waiting for almost an hour for the final member to arrive and nearly would have made in noticeable had she not been so pleasing to the eye.

"Forgive me gentlemen, for my tardiness." Relena bowed in formality.

"Not at all, we weren't waiting that long." One of the delegates said with genuine admiration for the young woman. Relena took a seat next to Quatre and a delegate from Russia.

"Now, we shall begin with the tax cuts that the colonies have been subjected to…." the delegate named Francis began, who represented two of the colonies in space. But unfortunate for him, and much to the irritation to everyone else--the door opened and cut the man off.

A handsome man of Japanese descent stepped inside the conference room, a younger teenage boy followed behind him. The former walked with a confident and alerted air, while the latter seemed to still be getting the hang of the job he was training for. The Japanese man stopped just short beside Relena's chair, who looked up at the man with annoyance and a curt tightness of lip.

"I thought our business was concluded this morning, Preventer Yuy." Relena said in an inhale. He only flashed his I.D to the other men to prove his security authority, and looked back at his primary employer. The boy that followed him inside seemed at a loss of how to act infront of the politicians, but managed to moon over Relena from a distance.

"There has been a security breech, we've gotten explosive threats approximately ten minutes ago." He looked around at everyone, and nodded toward his fellow friend Quatre. "I've been instructed to see that all of you are safely transported out of the building."

Relena looked around in alarm, the older men seemed more panicked. "I'm sorry gentlemen but we must postpone this till a later date." A motion none objected to, but Relena's face seemed to relax in sudden realization.

Quatre rose out of his chair and informed the men to take the helicopter just atop, the same one Relena came in.

"Should I alert the employees of the building?" Quatre asked Heero. "This threat should be…"

"He's lying, Quatre." Relena said, still sitting in the seat at the briefing table, all the men already gone. Quatre stopped in shock, wondering why the man before him would go to such lengths.

"I don't understand. Heero?" Quatre looked at the man before him, he hadn't changed much in the ten years they'd seen each other. Heero wore a pair of dark jeans with a black fitted shirt and holster belt at his waist. He was much more muscular then he'd remembered, but being a preventer did demand such fitness.

"I told you not to attend this meeting." Heero directed toward Relena, completely ignoring the blonde man entirely.

"And I told you, this wasn't going to be as threatening as you were making it out to be." Relena retorted back.

"You know very well that three of those men are still under suspicion for illegal weapon trafficking." Heero said, "And either one of them is simply waiting for their hired assassins to get a clear shot of you, whether it's Winner's building or not, it is still a high rise building that can be targeted through neighboring buildings."

Relena rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair in an un-ladylike manner. The boy behind Heero seemed obsolete to the three people before him, so he chose to speak up for two reasons, to prove to his mentor that he was sensible and to get Ms. Relena to at least notice his existence.

"We, we were just looking out for your safety ma'm." he almost stuttered out. Heero turned back to his trainee with mild surprise, as if he'd forgotten he was there--Quatre and Relena looked at the boy with a lazy expression.

"who is this?" Relena asked.

"Oh, my name is…" But the eager boy was cut off by his trainer.

"He was assigned to me for training, now tell me why you disobeyed a direct order from your head of security." Heero said. This made Quatre remember Relena complaining earlier about being late due to an argument, this may have been it.

"Because I'm your employer, and despite what dangers there were, this bill of pardon is too important." Relena then rose out of her seat in anger, her dress swaying as she did so.

"The object of being Head of security is to over rule any scenarios that put the employer at risk." Heero argued back.

"Well, since I'm the one that signs your paycheck, you should be…"But Relena was cut off by Quatre's attempt to break up the two.

"Should we still be here?" he asked.

The two feuding adults stopped to look at him, "the source of the information wasn't reliable enough to cause emergency actions." Heero explained, this however caught Relena's attention.

"And just where do you get this information?"

"Not remotely the point." He answered. But Relena turned to the boy behind him, "Now, Mr…?"

"Yuri, ma'm." he answered enthusiastically.

"Mr. Yuri, where was the source of the information?" Her asking was like law to the boy's eyes, the gold rule had meaning again and he wouldn't dare lie to the lady.

"Mr. Yuy had requested that I not state the source," the boy began, looking at Heero carefully. "But, it was said by a group of adolescents that were hanging around ten blocks from here."

"Really," Relena looked very pointedly at the boy's superior but still was talking to him. "And out of what context did he insinuate that a threat was made?"

"Um, the boys were playing a hand held electronic device and making demeaning commentary about participating in a parallel situation that the electronic device was displaying." the boy named Yuri tried to make it seem less ridiculous then in was.

"So, you saw a group of boys playing video games and they remarked how awesome it would be to reenact blowing up buildings just like their game." Well, he tried to confuse her at any rate.

"That's correct ma'm." His superior was glaring daggers at him, but he could refuse the truth to his new boss. This of course was not something that said boss wanted to hear, and she just looked from the boy to the man and brushed pass them both for the exit. Quatre was at such a loss, he thought it best to keep quiet.

As Relena walked defiantly down the modern hallways of the Winner Corp. building, she didn't bother checking around for suspicious characters. So when she reached for the elevator the man standing there didn't pose a curiosity in her, even though this was a restricted part of the building. The man was about the same age as her, holding a briefcase. The 'ding' of the elevator came as it stopped on their floor, the automatic doors sliding open with grace and acting out the role of a gentleman, the man let Relena on first before following. They stood in silence as the doors closed, Relena saw Heero running for the elevator at the far end of the hall. He had a panic stricken look in his eyes for a reason Relena couldn't discern. As the doors closed fully, the man next to her closed the distance between them and covered her mouth in a chloroformed cloth. Her vision blurred, her senses slackened, and she could barely make out the man as he pushed the emergency stop button.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Niceties of Hostages

Take two:

Her vision began to come to. She opened her eyes, determined to be taken to a cell of a damp basement. But when she looked around, it was a simple hotel room... and a Preventer jacket on the edge of the bed caught her eye. She recalled being smothered by the chloroform cloth by the man in the elevator, and how he pushed the emergency button. Now, she couldn't recall how she got here.

Looking down at her attire, she was relieved to see her trench coat and dress were still intact upon her, no signs of it being ruffled or removed at any point. Her hair was loose, falling out of its confinement at any point in her unconsciousness. Standing on both feet at the edge of the bed she reached out to the Preventer jacket and inspected it's stitched name tag, everyone at the preventer's HQ had their own. Much to her confusion she read the name "Maxwell" on the stitch patch. This information didn't take long to sink in when the handle to the hotel room front door opened, the very man himself walking in.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." He called to her in his cheery voice, a cheery voice that didn't seem to register to the woman.

"YOU DID THIS?" Relena couldn't believe Duo would have such the audacity, or the effort to try and kidnap her.

"Now, now, it's not what you think." Duo insisted, holding his hands in the air palms facing her.

"Then tell me, because I'm not sure I can come up with an alternative." Despite being a captive, Relena knew how to enforce her authority nature.

"Well, we needed to make a show in front of the cameras. Heero wanted to make it believable." Duo explained, but this only confused Relena more.

"A show for what?"

"Well, we've been getting intellect that three of the delegates you've been attending briefings with have hired a hit out on you." Duo sat down on one of the two chairs in the room. "Heero thought it best to pose a kidnapping to make the three gentlemen believe one of them succeeded."

"I still don't see where you are going with this." Relena sat back down on the bed and crossed her arms.

"The delegates will be suspicious of each other, they will think one of the other delegates pulled off the kidnapping and out of their desperation not to be caught they will continue to answer to the ransom.. Each delegate topping the other in price." Duo tried to sound clear and understanding, but he could see she was having trouble following.

"You said that the colonies asked for eleven million in reparations from the war destruction," Relena nodded, "Since the earth refuses and the colonies are suspending all shuttle flights to their ports till their demands are met--" This seemed to give Relena a huge hint to what they were doing.

"You staged my kidnapping so they would pay eleven million in ransom to get me back, and therefore we have raised enough money for the colony's reparations." It made sense, she had to agree. But it was far immoral for her liking.

"You can't possibly find justice in this! This is immoral, unconstitutional, untruthful…" She began listing all the words for the scenario.

"Heero said you would act this way, speaking of which he should be here soon" Duo looked at his watch. Relena sunk back on the bed, defeated. She couldn't get out of this even if she wanted to, the Preventers were an organization she vouched for, if public knew they pulled this off it would be all on her.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked, looking up at the plastered ceiling.

"Nearly five hours, the press has already been notified of your kidnap, so if you watch the television you'll see the security footage from earlier." Duo told her as he sat back in the chair, arms rested behind his head. He was beginning to fall asleep when the door suddenly jerked open.

With agility that always amazed, Heero Yuy stepped into the room and without so much as a word he through a duffle bag in Relena's direction. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by his commanding tone.

"Go change into these clothes, we are leaving in five minutes." Heero said. Duo looked at him in alarm.

"Yo, she just woke up five minutes ago," He claimed with confusion.

"Our location has been leaked, I'm expecting a threat within the next half hour." Heero said to Duo with a disapproving look, Duo was never professional in his line of business.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK.." Relena yelled as she stepped closer to Heero, but her yelling didn't go far when he cut her off again.

"GO CHANGE NOW." He didn't yell it, but it came with force that out matched Relena's insistence.

"Fine." She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Once inside she looked around at the small compact of a room, lavender tile and a green shower curtain. Obviously the hotel wasn't like the ones she was used to. She unzipped the black duffel back and took out a large piece of material that would hide every inch of her. She looked further into the back and held up a second piece of cloth.

"Uh, Heero what is this?" She called through the door.

"You should know, You work in Foreign affairs." Heero called back. Yes, she knew these garments, Arab women at the conferences would wear them. It wasn't exactly what you would call a hijab, more of a head wrapping and a more then modest dress. She remembered talking to one of those women before, she explained the importance modesty posed in her society.

Relena took of her clothes and put them in place in the duffel bag, she put on the black dress that hung all the way to her ankles. It hid her very figure perfectly. She took her hair and wrapped in several times around itself, but didn't bother binding it, the head wrap would do that just fine. When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied that so little would do so much.

"I don't see how this helps," Relena said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"We are staying in an international hotel, near the airport." Duo said.

"It will be easier to transport you this way." Heero grabbed the duffel bag in her hand and guided her out of the hotel room, Duo following in suit.

"Where are we going from here?" Relena asked Duo, they were in Heero's black Mercedes waiting for Heero to get back from the hotel lobby.

" Heero insisted that we take you back to his apartment, it's on the lower parts of the county and is untraceable because he uses a P.O box." Duo told Relena, looking in the rearview mirror at her rather then turning around.

"How long will this be going on for?" She asked, spotting Heero leaving the Hotel lobby and approaching the car.

"We're not sure." Duo answered, and just as Heero opened the door he said loudly: " I WOULD NEVER HAVE TAKEN YOU FOR THE S&M TYPE." Of course he said this for comical purposes but was met with a glare from Heero and a slap in the head from Relena.

The drive to Heero's apartment was awfully quiet, not even Duo made a motion to break the silence. He of course had fallen asleep ten minutes on the freeway. Heero's eyes were glued to the road ahead and Relena was looking out the side window with lazy enthusiasm. They were passing gas stations, warehouses, and farm fields. She saw cattle, horses, and a few oil rigs, before she finally spoke up.

"I don't have any clothes." It may seem like an inappropriate conversation but it was still the truth.

"I've packed some while you were unconscious, everything has been taken care of." Heero answered automatically.

"What about my brother? Or Lu? Their son's birthday is two days from now I was suppose to.."

"They understand the situation as well." again there was silence, save for Duo's snoring.

Relena tapped her fingers on the small space below the window, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Are you still angry that I disobeyed you?" she asked bluntly. But there was still no answer from him, this indicated that she hit the nail on the head.

"Look, I'm sorry I went to the delegates meeting but you need to realize that I have a job to do." She tried to reason with him. "It's not like I stayed there long enough to make a difference." But as she thought about it, there was something that fit into place. "Wait, you knew I was going to go to that meeting!" Relena leaned forward so that she was just behind him.

"Otherwise this whole kidnapping scheme wouldn't have occurred!"

"Now you get the picture." Heero said.

"Then what was that display all about? You yelled at me right in front of Quatre and the other delegates," She couldn't exactly figure that part out.

"It was for show." Heero answered. "it had to be believable that you disregarded a security risk."

"So that it would be more plausible that I'd be caught." She finished, slumping back into the seat.

"Exactly. It would be much more easier on Quatre if he wasn't informed at the time." Heero explained throwing her glance.

"Really, so much trouble for this?" She waved a hand in her face, the garb she was given was making her sweat.

"We're almost there."

Indeed, they had arrived fifteen minutes later to a small suburban town, it was filled with children playing in parks, people jogging on the side of the road, and dog walkers. A town that seemed completely the opposite to what Heero Yuy would be found in. Heero pulled into a gated apartment area, it had a modest fountain in the front, and the condos seemed to mimic a Swedish style- wood on the bottom and a painted at the top. They pulled infront of an apartment labeled: 52. Heero smacked Duo in the face to wake him up.

"Ow!" Duo cried and held his face.

"We're here Duo." Relena crawled out of the back seat and into the dusk air. The street lights were beginning to come on and she could hear women calling children home. She walked up the small pathway with Duo behind her. She entered through a plain white door into a tiled kitchen. Duo closed the door behind them and proceeded further into the apartment.

"Well, home sweet home for you." He called out to her. Relena looked around and inspected the modest kitchen, it had a pantry to the right and bar counter with stools. She went further in and saw a fireplace and beige carpeting floors, a black sofa and love seat made up the living room along with a small television. The dining room was a small table with four chairs and nothing was on the walls. Heero came out from one of the back rooms and motioned for her to follow him.

The back consisted of two medium size rooms, one which was his and the other was obviously hers. She was guided into her room, which was a full size bed with a dresser and mirror.

"I've already packed your clothes in the dressers." Heero said. "There is one bathroom which of course is right in the center of the hall, and we have a small backyard."

Relena looked around, it didn't have any feminine touch, but it seemed as if it worked for him. She opened one of the drawers and seen pairs of jeans, shirts, and some undergarments. Having been in this garb enough she had picked out simple sweat shorts and a shirt. Heero took the hint she wanted to change and closed the door behind him.

"Well buddy, as much as I'd like to stay," Duo said as he got up from the sofa, "I've a family to go home to." He gave his friend a sly wink and fished his keys from his pocket. Apparently Duo had came over earlier and dropped off his car while he drove back with Heero. Duo waved as he walked out the front door, a double beep could be heard from outside as Duo pushed the unlock button on his keys. "Have a great night." and the door slammed behind him.

Heero went straight to the bathroom, desperately in need of a shower. As the water ran, Relena came out of her room and decided to settle herself down and watch T.V. However when she picked up the remote she saw that it wasn't as simple as it looked, it had dozens of buttons that didn't differentiate from the other. Sighing in defeat, she just curled up on the couch and fell asleep. The shower turned off ten minutes later, and the door opened with hazy steam trickling out. Heero stood in only a towel as he came into the living room to check on Relena. It was at this moment that she awoke from the noise and peered up to see a bare chested Heero staring down at her. She tried not to let her blush show when she saw he was wearing a towel.

"You can get in." He said.

"Sure." she breathed out as she tried to stand up, but her head felt dizzy and her eyes saw dots. She grabbed a hold of Heero to steady herself, but as she tried to situate herself somehow she grabbed the wrong thing, because the towel fell from his waist. Heero looked at Relena in a mixture of surprise and something else she couldn't figure out, but it didn't take her long to realize how close they were.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, and also this is a **LEMON CHAPTER** honestly my first attempt at a detailed one, so be gentle

Niceties of Hostages

Take Three

Relena held her breath as she tried to focus her eyes upward. Heero seemed to pull himself out of his stiffened state, and bent down to grab the towel. He wrapped it back against his waist, and Relena dared not look in that general area.

"umm, okay, I'm gonna go shower." She pointed toward the bathroom door, and willed herself to follow where her finger pointed.

"There are towels hanging up for you to use." Heero called to her as she closed the bathroom door.

The bathroom was small, instead of shower curtains the bathtub had a built in glass door. She stripped her lounging clothes off and started the water.

The warmth of the shower really hit the spot for her, she washed her hair in the only available soap he had. The aroma of it smelled entirely of Heero, who knew his musk would come from a single bar of soap? She stepped out of the glass door of the shower and dried herself off. The mirror had fogged from the steam so Relena wiped it away with her towel, revealing her wet features through the misty mirror. But when she looked closer into the mirror she realized the door was slightly ajar. Relena wrapped the towel around her before she opened the door further, when she peaked outside she couldn't see Heero out there. His bedroom door was closed, and as she peered out the bathroom door to her right she could see the light flood from the door frame. She must have not closed the door all the way, but stepping onto the carpet she felt a soaked spot just infront of the door. She couldn't have made it, but she realized that it trailed back to Heero's room. Deciding to brush the incident off, Relena gathered her clothes and went to her room for the night.

Relena woke up some time later, it was pitch black outside, as was it in the apartment. However she could hear a definitive sound of a keyboard just several feet away from her bedroom door. Groggily, she pulled herself out of the bed covers and padded her feet towards the door. She could hear it more clearly now, no doubt Heero hadn't slept once. She crossed the small hallway toward Heero's room and knocked.

"Heero?" She asked through the door, her voice broken from the night's sleep. The door was opened not a minute later and she had to crane her head upwards to meet his face. He was wearing a simple tank and long sweat pants.

"What is it, Relena?" He asked, though not unkindly.

"Your incessant typing woke me up." She explained. Heero opened the door further, grabbing her shoulders he guided her toward the kitchen.

"I'll make you some coffee."

Relena sat down on one of the stools at the counter bar, Heero knew how she liked her coffee so she didn't need to explain what she wanted. Heero skillfully prepared the coffee with precise measurements, he didn't even look tired. Glancing at the timer on the oven it read 2:43 a.m.

"Have you heard anything about my current situation?" Relena asked.

"Milliardo talked to me earlier, he said that Victor, the Russian Delegate will be making a public announcement tomorrow." Heero answered, his back turned to her while he prepared the coffee.

"Seems strange how I'm suppose to be a hostage and you are making me coffee." Relena observed.

Heero poured the steaming liquid into a cup and walked over to her.

"It would seem we will need some footage for the press." Heero said, though not wanting to emphasize more on the subject. It still made Relena nearly choke on her coffee.

"You mean you have to tape me as a hostage." She barely rasped out, her windpipe catching some of her coffee. Heero offered her a pat on her back to still her coughing, but she waved his help away.

"It's the only way to make it believable." Heero leaned on the counter, facing Relena as she began to settle from the coughing. Relena finally calmed herself down and simply looked at the man infront of her.

"What does that require me to do?" She knew she really didn't want to know, but it was a question that had to be asked. Heero looked back at her with a hidden expression, his Prussian blue eyes darkening with a mysterious knowledge.

"We'll come across that tomorrow." Heero answered quietly. Relena finished her coffee and with a satisfied 'ah', she leaned back in her stool. Again she looked toward the timer on the oven, 3:35 a.m., and after a good cup of coffee she doubted she would ever get back to sleep. Heero remained staring at her for several moments, she caught the blood shot veins in his eyes.

"Heero, perhaps you should go on to bed." Relena said with much concern. "You look like you haven't slept all week." She wanted to reach out for him, but knew better.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." The two stared at each other with intensity, communicating silently.

"Why don't we watch some t.v for a while?" Heero asked with a detached emotion. Relena looked at him skeptically, "There is only infomercials, either a diet pill or male enhancement." she remarked.

Heero nodded, but didn't seem to fully understand what he was agreeing to, Relena looked around for something to possibly break this silence. But it stretched on till finally Relena stood from her stool and walked around to Heero's side of the counter. He didn't seem to register her until she pulled his arm and hauled him to his bedroom.

"You haven't slept in days, I think you should sleep." Relena said as she dragged him inside his room, he was much too groggy to protest. He bumped into the side of the bed and his preventer façade gave way as he fell onto the mattress. Just as he was situating himself, he noticed Relena grab his laptop and remove it from it's docking station.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking away the only distraction to keep you from sleeping." Relena explained, gathering the cables and winding them around the laptop. When she heard him chuckle she nearly dropped the computer on the floor.

"What's so funny?" She asked, setting the laptop back on the desk that was the only other furniture in his room. Heero just looked at her with an amused smirk, and pulled himself from the mattress. He walked up to her so that they were standing right in front on each other at the end of the bed.

"That you think it's my laptop that distracts me." Heero said as he brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. Relena stood still, not daring to move incase she would wake up from this lucid dream. But Heero's hand moved lower, caressing her neck line, trailing down to feel the fabric of her nightshirt, and stopping just at her waist where it stayed.

"Heero..?' She was uncertain what do to, if she were to react he may pull away suddenly. But this was not the case, the hand he put at her waist encircled her to pull her closer to him. Relena's breathing began to quicken and she was nearly unable to breathe when she felt his need against the upper part of her thighs. She looked up at his facial expression, it was taught yet uncontrolled, his eyes darkened but never seemed more emotional. He leaned down in a swift and fluid guile, and captured her lips in a moist and tender kiss. Moaning in satisfaction, Relena wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Heero guided Relena toward the edge of the bed, this time she fell when her knees bumped into the sides. Her back now on the bed, she peered up at Heero as he followed her onto the mattress. She felt her way up toward the headboard with Heero making his way also, once they were on a convenient area Relena felt Heero's hands pull her shirt upward. She raised her hands and helped him remove the clothing, once her face was visible to him again he claimed her lips in another searing kiss. Relena grabbed at Heero's clothing now, swiftly removing his tank in one movement--breaking apart for a millisecond before returning to each other.

Heero's tongue skillfully opened her mouth with urgency, both tasting the other in desperation. Heero broke the kiss to return to the matter of removing her sweat shorts. He slid them over her hips and she helped wiggle her way out of them. She lay before him in just her underwear and bra, but that was easily remedied by Heero's fingers grasping at the back latch. With her bra removed, he was able to explore her silky expanse of skin.

Relena moaned as he began to lick along her curves, just above her left breast and down to her chest to the other breast. Relena tugged at his hair, thrilled with his ministrations. But she didn't like the amount of clothing he still had on so she urged him upward and felt her way to the waistline of his sweat pants. Heero was panting rapidly as he let Relena's nimble hands remove his pants. He used his feet to further yank them off, and kicked them off the bed with the other garments that were strewn about.

He looked down at the woman before him, he had known her for nearly ten years now. He knew every feature on her face, he knew they way she liked her morning tea, he knew what foods she did or did not like. A subtle attraction that began on that fateful day at a beach had grown into a passionate need. Now, here they were, both only down to one piece of clothing. Relena stared up at him in anticipation, her exposed chest rising and falling with her uneven breathing. Heero's hands made their way to each side of her panties and with slow teasing he pulled them down her smooth legs. She followed his example and pulled his boxers down after he finished her, he helped her further and threw them to the side where her panties went.

There. They were finally able to see each other for who they really were. Relena's eyes widened at his erection, she was right her assumption of him to be 'well endowed', no man as built as he was should ever be proven otherwise. And the incident earlier didn't give her a chance to take a good look. His muscles were sculpted by constant training, a time in which she was fortunate enough in catching him at. But to see him fully exposed infront of her, made her core heat with much warmth.

He on the other hand had gotten quite a show from peeking in on her in the shower, but the glass door was slightly obscure. She was everything he thought she would be, and since he was already painfully aroused he didn't want to wait anymore. He pushed her back into the mattress and with one hand, he again, caressed her cheek--but the other snaked its way to a more sensitive area. He pushed two fingers into her folds, in an instant she arched up allowing her naked flesh to rub against his own, allowing him to moan also at the pleasurable contact.

"ah, oh, Heero, more.." she whispered into his ear.

He captured her lips eagerly and silenced the responding moan when he began to rub his fingers further into her. Her head thrashed a bit, but Heero kept it steady with his insistant exploring tongue. In her mouth. He rubbed faster, harder, she bucked her hips upward to mimic his rhythm. They broke apart for air, leaving Relena free to voice her pleasure

"UH.." Her release was close as he kept rubbing faster and harder into her opening, she began to cry out louder as he licked and sucked the nape of her neck, whispering dirty words to encourage her orgasm.

"OH MY…Uh…No…Don't stop," She pleaded, her legs widening as she was nearing her first peak.

"That's it, cum for me, cum for me, Relena. " His words added honey to the already sweet warmth that was bubbling in her entire being.

The door to the room flew open, and a wide eyed Duo Maxwell came into the room. Heero grabbed the sheets with inhuman speed and tore himself away from Relena, who was unpleasantly robbed of her orgasm. She clutched the comforter that Heero threw around them, and both stared at Duo in surprise, shock, and at the moment blood lust.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Heero yelled. He actually raised his voice, no hidden meanings to it, it was an open angry yell. Duo looked from Heero to Relena and then back again, his worried face fell into a sheepish grin. With his hand scratching his head, he simply replied. "I couldn't get a hold of you, so I imagined the worst." He tried to laugh at his obvious mistake, but was taken aback that even Relena was throwing daggered glares at him, "What did I interrupt something?"

"GET OUT!" they both yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Niceties of Hostages**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

**A/N: sorry for the loong delay.. but since so many people have been viewing it, I updated it. So the next update is up to you.**

**Take Four**

As Duo ran toward the door with Heero at his heels (clothed), Relena grabbed what she could of her garments. She didn't want to take the time to put them back on so she just swiped Heero's sheet and scurried back into her room across the hall.

She could hear Heero and Duo's conversation, or argument, faintly through her door.

"…just checking on you…..didn't know…with her." Was what she could decipher from Duo, but Heero spoke too low to catch any syllable.

She felt, stupid. Embarrassed. Angry, at herself for letting it go that far so quickly, and out of no where. She always held herself to the highest standards of control and reservation. Any drop in it was entirely HIS fault. They had never taken their relationship to such a level, well….if you counted that one time at the Christmas party two years ago…but she was drunk and couldn't even remember that night clearly.

"ugh." She locked the door behind her as she landed on the plain bed in the center of the room. As if it would help though. If Heero really wanted to get in, he'd probably just take the lock apart if he wanted to be stealth, or break the door down if it were an emergency.

She heard the front door slam shut and suspected a cry of pain on Duo's part. She could hear Heero approaching the backrooms. She pulled the comforter back and climbed under, still clad in only the sheets from Heero's bed. She shut her eyes tightly, wanting to sleep away this whole incident. A quiet knock could be heard from the door, but feigned sleep.

"Relena?" he quietly inquired, his husky voice coming out evenly. But she didn't move. Let him go away, let him go to sleep, let him forget this every happened.

Relena didn't know how she could face him tomorrow. If she could.

Sleep over took her.

Morning came. The blinds cast off a striped shadow upon her alabaster skin and the brightness coaxed her awake. Relena arose slowly, but nearly had a stroke when she felt her naked body against the sheets. Memories of last night flooded her head and the same heavy weight of embarrassment, dread, and anguish overtook her senses.

Getting up from the plain mattress she reached for the dresser drawers. She grabbed a clean shirt and jeans along with the usual essentials. The door remained locked from last night so she freaked out when the door knob wouldn't turn--but felt stupid within the 3 seconds of realization that SHE locked it. Peaking into the hall, she could see the bathroom door closed and steam making it's way out of it. Heero must already be up.

She left her room fully clothed and decided to make breakfast while he was showering. Relena scanned the cabinets for food, only finding instant mixes and soup cans. Grocery shopping obviously wasn't on his priority list. Near the back there could be spotted a cereal box, she reached back and grabbed it only to reveal a bland flake brand.

'Better then nothing.' she thought. As she poured the flakes in a bowel she began to think of how to approach the subject of last night to Heero. Should she just not bring it up? Ignore him all together?

The shower door opened…revealing DUO?

The braided man walked out fully clothed in jeans and a dress shirt, unnatural for him. Relena looked at the man she'd known for years in curiosity.

"Where is Heero?" she asked abruptly. Duo looked over toward her and a smile crept on his face.

"Why goodmorning sleeping beauty! Have a good night's sleep?" There was a hidden meaning she just knew it.

"When did you get here?" Duo walked past her to look into the cupboards himself.

"About an hour ago, Heero had called and said he'd be leaving early this morning." He looked through the same areas as Relena did and wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Man doesn't know what real food is."

Relena slumped into her chair. "when will he be back?" Duo caught her gloominess quickly.

"Why, eager to finish what I had interrupted?" He was cackling now. Relena turned several shades in color and was blushing like she had an illness.

"Oh, come on. I'm just joking." Duo chortled and leaned against the counter. "Heero seemed a bit upset this morning is all." Duo began. "And considering his face is fixed that way I'm sure it takes a lot to make it even more dower." another smirk came over his face. "He didn't have any problems, 'rising' to the occasion, did he?" barely able to get it out without laughing. Relena glowered. He went towards the couch and settle himself down and turned the television on.

An hour later the front door swung open, revealing Heero carrying a duffle bag. He was wearing the standard Preventer uniform, jacket and black pants. His gun was in it's holster along with other devices strapped to his waist.

"We are going to proceed with the ransom taping." He said to no one inparticular. Duo just remained on the couch watching a football game, unfazed by his return. While Relena had been preparing a tea in the kitchen.

Duo muted the television, "And how are we going to go about that?"

Heero set the duffel bag on the table and took some objects out of it. "We'll be driving to a different location for it, there is an old barn not far from the interstate. That is where we will set everything up."

Relena didn't like the emphasis on the world 'everything'. What did they have in mind exactly? Were they going to just tie her up in a chair and point a camera at her? Heero ignored her gaze, and wouldn't even turn toward her when he spoke of this plan.

Duo shut off the television altogether and arose from the couch. Willing and ready for anything they were going to do to make this whole thing work. After all, it was vital that the world believe that she had been legitimately kidnapped and taken for ransom.

Relena stopped mixing the tea she had been preparing. Where they going _now? Heero moved toward the back hall and into her bedroom. She didn't think to question what he was doing but heard the drawer being pulled out. Obviously he was getting clothes. _

_Duo made his was out of the apartment to start the car, leaving Relena and Heero to themselves._

_The said man returned not but three minutes later with a set of clothes, from what Relena could see it was similar to what she had on already. _

"_Go get in the car." he commanded. Still not looking in her direction. She grabbed him as he walked by. _

"_Heero, about.." She began but was cut off._

"_Now isn't the time." He said sharply, but seemed to regret it when he was the hurt in her eyes. "The press is demanding it within the hour, and if we don't take this phase by phase, they won't be convinced." he reasoned with her. Relena simply nodded and followed after him out the front door. _

_Duo waited in the drivers seat with a grin. Apparently he had already been briefed of where it was, otherwise Heero would have been driving. How else could he know where to go? _

_Relena opened up the back door and climbed in. Still upset from Heero's sharp comment before. _

_Heero locked the apartment door and got in the passenger's seat. _

_Duo sped off as soon as Heero's door was shut. _

_The ride to the barn was a relatively short one. It was several farm fields away from the suburban areas, but no more then five miles away. Duo pulled into the dirt driveway of a blue painted barn, it had one window on the side and the paint was chipping away. Abandoned. _

"_I'll get out and secure the area." Heero said as he slid out of the car. Leaving Duo and Relena there to wait. _

"_Exactly what am I suppose to do?" Relena asked Duo, watching Heero walk about the grounds. Duo sighed, "Heero told me to be the one to do the improvising, he'll just be handling the camera. So anything I say---don't take it personally." He turned around and gave her a small smile for comfort. _

_It didn't ease it however. _


	5. Update

No she isn't dead.

I've been through a lot these 8 months (college and work mainly) But I've recently decided that this quarter isn't so demanding like the others so I'll come back and TRY to work on these stories. If you've read my stories in other anime/tv/cartoon shows then You'll be happy to know I'm going to work abit on those too. My priority list is based on the popularity.

Stories that will be picked up again

Gundam Wing Stories:

28 Minutes

Niceties of Hostages

Ben 10 Stories

Birth Day

Criminal Minds

Blood+

Saya First Installment


End file.
